La Última
by marururu
Summary: Después de años sin verse ni cruzarse en los caminos del otro, Jean y Marco se ven en el lugar menos imaginado. Un encuentro con alguien a quien juraste no ver nunca más. Un encuentro con quien te rompió el corazón por un capricho y que ahora está en frente de ti. Suspiros, sonrisas tristes, y esas cosas típicas de la separación. jeanmarco


Habían pasado muchos años sin verse, en verdad era así y no como esas cursilerías que cuentan por ahí de que han pasado varios inviernos cuando a penas ha cambiado la estación. Se veían distintos el uno al otro, con una vida hecha pero con un aspecto sin resolver. Era culpa de ellos exclusivamente, sin embargo eran demasiado cobardes para admitirlo consigo mismos y con sus respectivas almohadas.

Los suspiros para ambos se habían convertido en algo habitual, algo del diario vivir, algo como pestañear. Esa historia era una parte importante de ellos y sus respectivas parejas lo sabían. A veces estaban sentados tomando desayuno o almorzando y se les escapaba un suspiro. Dicen por ahí que uno de esos es cuando echas de menos a alguien, y que ese alguien también te extraña, así que el aire que sale es porque te falta o te sobra de alguna manera. La hija de Jean siempre le recalcaba ese hábito a su padre, incluso algunas veces contaba las veces que su papá hacía esa acción; la vez que más contó fueron 5. "Todo un record" le había dicho ella, y Jean solo pudo sonreír tristemente.

Sonreír tristemente... otro hábito, otra acción, un oxímoron en sí mismo que se había tornado también un hábito en él. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando le salían sonrisas verdaderas (no todo puede ser tan malo), de esas en las que muestras tus dientes, cierras tus ojos e irradias felicidad por los poros, aunque eran contadas veces. La mayoría eran gracias a su esposa, quien sabía casi todo, quién sabía que había estado con Marco por muchos años, que lo amó mucho, pero que, como según él mismo le había dicho, se había acabado el amor. Mentiroso, así se sentía, agregándole también un miserable y cobarde. Lo último era porque no había luchado por él, aunque él mismo no tenía la culpa de todo, y lo sabía, pero aún así le era imposible no preguntarse de vez en cuando qué habría pasado si... o si... y así muchos sies llenaban su cabeza algunas noches al año, sobretodo al principio de todo. Por supuesto que con el paso del tiempo iba doliendo menos, pero aún permanecían allí algunas astillas que le recordaban el pasado.

Marco, por otro lado, no sufrió mucho en las noches ya que siempre había sido de esas personas que ponen la cabeza en la almohada y se quedan dormidas (o en verdad se acomodan bien en cualquier parte), pero sí lo hizo de día. Él siempre había sido una persona que vivía cuando lo hacía la luz del sol, así que su sufrimiento era intenso en esos momentos durante los primeros meses. Fue su peor época sin lugar a dudas. Los fines de semana no salía, no escribía en su blog, no abría su celular, nada, solo se quedaba viendo la televisión en la mañana con esos programas para señoras, luego hacía el almuerzo, después un par de cosas más y a la cama temprano; así muchos días, incluso meses. Los días de semana luchaba aún más, el estrés agravaba esa batalla interna, sobretodo en el bus de vuelta a la casa, eso sí que era tortura porque siempre temía encontrárselo y no poder esquivarlo.

¿Cómo es que habían terminado así las cosas?

En uno de esos caminos a casa conoció a su pareja actual, un hombre bueno, atento y que lo quería mucho, y quien, al igual que la pareja de Jean, conocía su historia, pero claro, con el mismo detalle que a ella le faltaba en ese rompecabeza. También suspiraba, aunque no tanto como el de pelo castaño, pero lo hacía fuerte, como si el alma se saliera de sí cada vez que lo hacía. Al principio suspiraba a cada momento, cuando estaba atareado y cuando no tenía nada que hacer, en las vacaciones, en la ducha, siempre un poco, y cada día un poco menos, hasta llegar al día de hoy, donde suspiraba de vez en cuando y el aire que salía de él le recordaba al pasado.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Marco tenía un tiempo libre, por lo que había decidido ir a comprar temprano esa mañana. Hoy se cumplía un año desde que habían llegado a esa ciudad, así que estaba decidido a hacer una comida rica para él y su pareja en un día lluvioso como el que estaban viviendo. Había hecho una lista de las cosas que necesitaba para esa noche y otras más para las que necesitaba en la semana, pero la dejó olvidada en la mesa del comedor. A veces pensaba que era chistoso ser olvidadizo, pero no poder olvidar al hombre que lo hizo sufrir por tanto tiempo. Las ironías de la vida se decía a sí mismo y sonreía con un amargura.

Y ocurrió.

Lo vio. Vio al causante de su falta de atención en el día durante los primeros años y a quien había jurado no volver a ver ni hablar más. Jean estaba con una niña. Ella apuntaba a lo que parecían ser manzanas cubiertas con chocolate, mientras el de pelo castaño estaba parado, con un abrigo café claro, zapatos cómodos, pantalón negro y un gorro del mismo color que solo dejaba ver su pelo más corto en la nuca. Sus facciones no habían cambiado mucho, pero era otra persona. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se sintió como en esas películas gringas de adolescentes donde la niña ve a su crush de highschool y no sabe cómo ponerse. Muy bien, esto era lo único que le faltaba en su vida, pensó con unos ojos como de platos y una mueca que no sabría muy bien cómo explicar. Nunca lo había olvidado y nunca lo haría. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Quería salir de ahí tan rápido como fuese posible. Vio una mano acercarse a él y estaba más que seguro que su corazón se estaba saliendo de su pecho, sin embargo no era más que una señora de edad preguntándole no sé qué cosas (seguramente un ¿se encuentra bien?) y se sintió estúpido porque pensó que era una de esas manos que ya no recordaba cómo se sentían contra su piel. Marco asintió con la cabeza a la señora, quien se dio vuelta, lo miró de reojo con una expresión al borde de la indiferencia y partió. El pelinegro procedió a mirar de nuevo al frente y lo vio por última vez antes de darse media vuelta para salir de allí caminando.

—

Su hija estaba feliz, le gustaba la lluvia al igual que a su esposa. Así que ir a comprar al mercado al aire libre la hacía más feliz, sobretodo porque habían frutas bañadas en chocolate. Estaba sacando su billetera del bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras miraba hacía abajo y un presentimiento lo atacó, lo cual lo hizo mirar hacía su derecha; sin duda era la corazonada más acertada que había tenido en su vida porque vio a Marco a unos cuantos metros de él, vestido con un abrigo negro y una bufanda color burdeo que hacían juego sin querer con sus pecas cafés en las mejillas. Dios mío. Se sintió morir. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, en un estado de asustado, emocionado, exaltado, todas esas emociones juntas en latidos que no sentía hace años y que solo le correspondía al hombre que estaba lejos de él. Fue como si una caja de pandora que estaba bien oculta dentro de su ser hubiera explotado al fin, como si lo único que pudiera haberla abierto fuera el verlo una vez más. Demonios, mierda, maldita sea, por la puta, mil y una groserías cruzaron su mente. No se podía mover, pero quería hacerlo, quería correr, aunque no estaba seguro si lo que quería era salir corriendo detrás de él o si quería tomar a Sophie y salir por la puerta directo a su casa a jurar que esto no había pasado.

—

Tenía que comprar las cosas o llegaría con las manos vacías a su casa, agregándole el hecho de que no tendría con qué cocinar, lo cual le haría sumirse aún más en sus pensamientos. Se decidió a comprar rápido, hacerse el loco y salir de allí lo más rápido posible, así que se dio media vuelta nuevamente y camino derecho por el pasillo en que se encontraba.

—

El pelicastaño estaba siendo movido por su pequeña hija. La niña le estaba tirando de la manga derecha mientras le decía repetidamente "papá". Jean finalmente salió de su pequeño mundo y volvió en sí, escuchándola a primeras como un eco a la distancia para finalmente escucharla a toda su intensidad.

—¡Papáaaaaa~!— exclamó Sophie— ¿me la vas a comprar o no? — dijo poniendo sus ojos grandes y haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios.

—Claro, preciosa. Perdón, me había quedado pensando— se disculpó el pelicastaño, pero su hija ya no lo escuchaba después de haberle dado el visto bueno.

Jean sacó finalmente la billetera de su bolsillo, tomó el dinero y realizó la transacción. Sophie había quedado feliz, así que podían por fin recorrer el pasillo hacia la derecha en dirección hacía donde el hombre de pecas había desaparecido.

Solo bastaron unos pequeños momentos para que Jean lo divisara de nuevo. Podría haber jurado que estaba incluso un poco más alto de la última vez que lo vio. Quería correr, o al menos caminar rápido, así que tomó a su pequeña en brazos y empezó a caminar entre la gente. No podía perderlo, no, no esta vez, se repetía a sí mismo cuantas veces fue posible en ese corto trayecto. Se iba acercando ¿qué le iba a decir? Ya no había tiempo. Sin ser consciente de sus actos, atinó a mover sus piernas a mayor velocidad y estiró el brazo alcanzando el hombro el pelinegro.

—

Se encontraron ahí, en ese pasillo del que Marco quería salir corriendo hace 5 minutos atrás. El pelicastaño le tomó del hombro y le hizo darse vuelta al pronunciar su nombre, y lo había visto, sus ojos se habían topado tal y como él había jurado no volver a hacer en lo que le quedara de vida. No supo cómo pasó, pero intercambiaron un par de palabras formales, un par de holas, cómo estás, qué es de tu vida. Marco tocó la mano de Sophie a modo de presentación como el amigo de Jean de hace muchos años porque a Jean no se le había ocurrido presentarlo de una mejor manera. La niña era muy linda y tenía el mismo pelo de su padre, aunque con un elemento extranjero a todo aquello: los ojos de la niña eran de otra persona, tanto en forma como en color, pero se podía ver el alma del pelicastaño a través de ellos. Definitivamente eran otras personas.

Jean le preguntó qué andaba haciendo por ahí y él se limitó a responderle con la verdad, aunque ocultándole que había salido de su casa apurado para evitar seguir peleando con James.

—

Jean le ofreció seguir con las compras juntos, ya que el también tenía que hacer algunas, lo que no se esperaba era que su esposa apareciera un par de minutos después con cara de asustada. Le había dicho que para la próxima vez avisara a dónde iba a estar comprando para que no se preocupara y saliera corriendo como una loca en medio de la gente. Sasha era una mujer alta, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color. Marco la reconocía ya que habían sido compañeros de universidad en un par de cursos. Quien no dijese que fue un momento incómodo se iría al infierno por mentiroso agregándole una nariz de 10 metros si estuviéramos en el mundo de Pinocho. La mujer le ofreció el saludo a Marco, quien la saludó con una sonrisa amable, estirándole la mano primero, para que luego ella se acercara a él y juntara las mejillas lanzando un beso al aire. Unos minutos después de una charla políticamente correcta, pero no menos animada, Sasha ofreció a llevarse a Sophie con ella para que Jean conversara con su amigo tranquilo.

El hombre de ojos café sabía que su mujer sabía, pero no pudo más que hacer que darle las gracias internamente mientras la miraba a los ojos con una intensidad que nunca ella había visto. Después hablarían del tema, suponía.

Hicieron de todo menos comprar.

De inmediato salieron del mercado a un parque cercano y se sentaron en una banca. Por varios minutos no hicieron más que suspirar. Qué chistoso que ahora la causa de ese repentina acción estuviera justo al lado del otro. Discutieron. Primero se rieron de la situación chistosa en la que estaban, porque ¿quién se encuentra con la persona que te ha hecho sufrir de esa manera después de tener una vida relativamente normal o, al menos, estable? No había nada más que hacer que reír. Ambos estaban cerca de cumplir 30 años, pero hasta hace solo unos 7 años atrás estaban en una situación completamente distinta.

Marco tenía miedo de lo mucho que quería a Jean y se alejó. Simplemente eso. Tenía ganas de probar otras cosas, de salir y poder besar a quien simplemente encontrara bonito o a quien le tuviera otras ganas, no a quien necesariamente amaba con todo su corazón. Sabía que nunca iba a poder encontrar eso tan especial que tenía con su alma gemela, pero aún así se arriesgó y se alejó para probar cosas nuevas. Cuando decidió volver, lo que iba a ser el momento de amarrarse para siempre a aquella persona especial, el otro hombre ya no lo estaba esperando; simplemente se había aburrido y se marchó de la ciudad, después hasta se fue del país por un tiempo.

Siempre se había culpado por eso, pero era joven y en verdad no tenía ni puta idea que estaba pensando en ese entonces. Claro, de haberlo sabido quizá no sería quien fuera hoy en día y eso no sabía si le gustaba.

Jean era un profesor de inglés en un colegio según le contó, y Marco tenía una pequeña tienda en el centro de la ciudad en la cual exponía sus pinturas ("mis obritas" como le llamaba con cariño), las cuales variaban entre las flores, el espacio y los paisajes. Raras veces pintaba personas porque le traían recuerdos de cuando boceteaba a Jean mientras este dormía, jugaba o cocinaba en la casa que compartían con sus amigos luego de salir de la universidad.

—Yo te quise mucho, ¿sabías? — empezó Jean después de un largo silencio en que los dos solo miraban el pasto, los árboles y los autos pasando frente a ellos.

Marco quería responder afirmativamente, pero decidió guardar silencio y que el pelicastaño se explayara.

—Siempre te estuve esperando, pero nunca volviste, así que me tuve que ir porque ya no soportaba pasar por los lugares en los que solíamos estar sin que estuvieras ahí presente. No sabes como me torturaba cada noche pensando qué hice mal, quizá si no te hubiese pedido que te casaras conmigo no habrías salido corriendo porque nuestra relación se estaba tornando "demasiado seria" o cosas a así... Como sea, me dolía, no sabes las noches que pasé pensando en ti, ¿verdad?. Pero yo también me aburrí de esperarte y me fui y no le dije a nadie. En verdad le dije a la gente que me importaba, pero con la condición de que si tu volvías no te dijeran mi paradero, pero claro, qué iba a saber yo que nunca ibas a llegar ni a preguntar por mí ni un porquito aunque sea. Lo teníamos todo... y lo arruinaste. Miento, no, no quise decir eso, mejor dicho... ¿cómo lo diría? ah claro, lo arruinamos.

Por fin se había sacado eso del pecho. Quizá no eran las grandes palabras que había preparado en su mente para cuando un momento como este se presentara (que sin mentir daban para un libro con varios ensayos que podrían haberse dividido en temas y horas del día en que eran escritos), pero era en parte lo que siempre había querido decir.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, y en dos segundos empezó a restregarlas en su cara para luego estrujarse de alguna manera los ojos para evitar soltar esas dos lágrimas que estaban ahí presentes.

Genial, pensaba Marco. Esto no podía pasar en un peor momento. Ya se sentía la peor persona del universo por esta mañana al decirle sin querer Jean a James. Es que quién mierda le había dicho que se consiguiera un hombre con un nombre tan parecido al de su ex más importante. El karma, pensaba a menudo el hombre de pecas. Pero en ese momento no sentía rabia, ni algo parecido, en cambio tenía pena y sabía que este era el momento para pedirle perdón a la persona que había sufrido tanto por su inmadurez.

—Jean, yo... — iba a empezar a enrostrar todo lo que el otro había hecho mal, porqué nunca lo había llamado, pero decidió cortarlo ahí. —Perdón... — susurró— perdóname, Jean, fui un tonto, lo sé, y ya no se puede volver el tiempo atrás, pero eso... no sé qué más decirte en verdad, perdóname... — y sintió como su garganta se iba haciendo un nudo.

Al terminar de decir esa última palabra sintió unos brazos que conocía pero que hace tiempo no sentía: era Jean que lo estaba abrazando y le hacía cariño en la espalda.

Ambos se habían echado de menos y el perdón y la culpa ya no podían hacer nada por el pasado que ya estaba en su lugar, así que Jean decidió abrazar más fuertemente al hombre que estaba a su lado. Se sentía cálido, su pelo seguía igual de negro y suave que siempre, sus pocas pecas en el cuello permanecían ahí intactas, como la última noche que las vio hace ya tantos años atrás en una estación distinta.

Pasó lo inevitable y se besaron. Fue un beso lleno de disculpas primero, luego de tristeza, para finalmente pasar a una alegría y una euforia que se traducía en cómo sus manos recorrían la cara del otro. En cada uno de los estados que tuvo ese beso hubo una separación, hubo una mirada a los ojos, un susurro que se mezclaba entre los roces de sus labios que se extrañaban.

Estaban en una plaza y de repente estaban en una habitación en la que ninguno de los dos había estado nunca en el centro de la ciudad. Sus besos habían sido tan demoledores y llenos de sentimientos que no pudieron separarse casi en ningún segundo luego de haber entrado. Se llevaron todo a su paso, hasta topar con una pared, la más cercana donde por fin podían juntar sus labios seguros de que nadie los vería, donde podrían gemir, llorar, y a ratos gritarse su odio mutuo mientras se reconocían una vez más en el camino a una cama desconocida. Pronto dejó de ser extraño y pasó a ser algo parecido a llegar a tu hogar luego de un largo viaje para abrazar a ese ser quien te robó las noches y los días durante muchas vueltas de la Tierra al Sol.

Besos desesperados, roces, caricias, rabia, cariño, extrañez y extrañar. Amor, odio, todo en uno, todo en un encuentro que ambos sabían que sería el último.

La última vez que se vieron no fue esa vez que se vistieron para salir de ese pequeño motel sin nada más que sus billeteras, sus celulares y sus chaquetas para aguantar el frío de la noche después de la lluvia en esa ciudad donde el reloj ya marcaba las 7 de la noche, sino que fueron unas semanas después cuando en el mismo mercado se vieron a lo lejos y se saludaron con una sonrisa triste.

El beso detrás de la puerta de ese cuarto de hotel, esa había sido la última vez.

Gracias por leer hasta acá! 3 Espero que les haya gustado :3.

Bueno, la idea de un fic donde Jean y Marco no se quedaran juntos siempre había rondado mi cabeza, y siempre quise hacerla una historia con más capítulos, peeero ya no me podría aguantar escribir aunque sea un poco y salio esto 3.

Cualquier comentario, queja, críticas constructivas, muestras de amor/odio/enojo serán bienvenidas ya que es mi segundo oneshot en la vida~~!

Eso 3 gracias por leer de nuevo y nos vemos! 3


End file.
